


Drone? Fine.

by SledgeMe_Daddy



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SledgeMe_Daddy/pseuds/SledgeMe_Daddy
Summary: 短打。宅鬼拉郎來一份嗎？
Relationships: Marasu "Echo" Enatsu/Chul Kyung "Vigil" Hwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Drone? Fine.

“嘿，我不小心把你的無人機給打掉了，就在剛剛交火的時候。”  
Bandit靠著臨著牆邊架起的機動護盾，對著另一側日本人慵懶地說著，就像在談論今天的天氣那樣輕鬆，他知道Echo或許會生氣——他一向珍視自己那些無人機。多米尼克想，難怪大家總戲稱那是他的老婆們。  
江夏抬起頭看著他，緊蹙的眉頭彰顯著主人的不快，雖然剛才自己讓妖怪發出的聲波也一並影響到了多米尼克，導致一陣子彈亂射後無人機也隨著戰鬥失去了運轉，但無人機被摧毀總是令人痛心。  
“我看見了，不用特別來告訴我。”江夏優沒有更多回應， 德國電兵聳了聳肩，他本來就不期待會得到什麼好臉色或是回答，只是盡了身為隊友的義務來告知一聲，看他又低下頭看著手臂上的電子螢幕後轉頭繼續往別的房間探查。

場面上剩下四個人。  
是3V1的局勢。江夏優低頭盯著螢幕專注地替隊友探路。然後他發現了前方的Blitz，還有轉角處顯然在搜索盾牌聲音來源的Vigil。  
他喊了聲。然後隨著妖怪的干擾，Vigil在一瞬間反應過來後轉身擊倒了最後的進攻方。  
意料之中地，這次的無人機也沒有倖免。  
江夏優嘆口氣，視線移開螢幕。他看見捧著無人機殘骸的化哲敬朝他慢慢走來，看上去有點不知所措。江夏不太明白為什麼他竟然還把壞了的機器給自己抱了回來，他覺得這個沉默寡言的人其實有點蠢……不是貶意的蠢。  
“……抱歉，弄壞了你的無人機。”  
江夏優猶豫著最終還是接過他手裡早已壞得不成形的妖怪，空出一手往這位矮了他幾公分的韓國人頭上輕輕拍了拍。  
“弄壞是難免的，不能怪你。”  
出乎意料地，這次的江夏優並不那麼生氣。  
多米尼克在遠方目睹了這一切，他瞇起眼打量著江夏優反常的舉動，腦袋快速運轉了一番最後得出的結論是日本人不是要戀愛了就是腦子壞了。然而他什麼也沒表示，只是轉頭走向埃利亞斯早些的地方，順便給那名還躺在地上賭氣一般不起身的德國同事踢了一腳。

後來，廖子朗看見一台被透明箱子裝著的妖怪無人機殘骸出現在江夏優桌上，他以為這個日本人開始有了奇怪的收集癖好。

再後來，化哲敬發現所有人在打壞妖怪無人機後大多沒有太大的反應，對於地上的機械碎屑甚至不予理會，才知道日本人並不會把無人機殘骸回收，而是任由清場的人員連同建築物碎片一同清理。他回想起江夏優看著他遞過無人機破片的表情，突然覺得有點羞恥。


End file.
